High-Tech Exoskeleton
The power to utilize a suit of armor to various means. Also Known As * Powered Armor * Powered Suit * Exo-suit Capability The user utilizes a specialized suit of armor. Armor may be powered by the user's thoughts, so the user would have to concentrate if the suit is to fuction properly. With all power the armor posses, there are cutbacks. The suit may need a source of supply power to activate or the suit would the user's life energy, thus rendering unconsious or dead. Usages and associations * Bionic Physiology * Enhanced Strength * Invulnerability * Flight * Jet Propulsion * Vacuum Adaptation * Atmospheric Adaptation * Aquatic Respiration * Gun Arm * Missile Generation * Energy Blasts * Laser Emission * Force-Field Generation * Blade Retraction * Weapon Manipulation * Technology Manipulation * Computer Interfacing * Electronic Communication * Scanner Vision * Infinite Supply * Knowledge Replication * Sonic Scream * Rocket Fists * Intuitive Aptitude * Adoptive Muscle Memory * Holographic Projection And so on. Limitations *User may be rendered powerless without the suit. *May need a power source in order to function. *Limited power supply *Some users at a high level can summon suit by will power at a high level. *May have a time limit depend of users level. Upgrades Some suit can upgraded, thus resulting in some form of Evolution. The upgraded armor may posses more enchancements, new weapons, and more armor adittions to the armor such such as jet packs. Known users * Samus Aran (Metroid) * Captain Nemesis/Overlord (Ben 10: Ultimate Alien) * Iron Man (Marvel Comics) * War Machine (Marvel Comics) * Alpha Centurion (DC Comics) * Jaime Reyes/Blue Beetle (DC Comics) * Shō Fukamachi (Bio Booster Armor Guyver) * Drakons (Sonic the Comic) * The Buzz (Marvel Comics/MC2) * Terry McGinnis/Batman (Batman Beyond/DC Comics) * White Knight (Generator Rex) * Adonis (Teen Titans/DC Comics) * Iron Monger (Marvel Comics) * Titanium Man (Marvel Comics) * Spider-Man 2211 (Marvel Comics) * Iron Lantern (Amalgam Comics) * Positron (City of Heroes) * Vulkanus (Ben 10) * Joey/Rojo (Ben 10) * Sixsix (Ben 10) * Solidus Snake (Metal Gear) * Gray Fox (Metal Gear) * Olga Gurlukovich (Metal Gear) * Raiden (Metal Gear) * Punisher 2099 (Marvel Comics) * Doctor Doom (Marvel Comics) * Booster Gold (DC Comics) * Supernova (DC Comics) * Cyborg Ninjas (Metal Gear) * Skulker (Danny Phantom) * Skulktech 9.9 (Danny Phantom) * Teen Ninjas (Codename: Kids Next Door) * Cree Lincoln (Codename: Kids Next Door) * Ratchet (Ratchet and Clank) * David Xanatos (Gargoyles) * Superboy-Prime (DC Comics) * Power Rangers (Power Rangers franchise) Gallery Iron Man hulkbuster.jpg|Iron Man Hulkbuster armor (Marvel) Infernox_Armor.png|Ratchet wearing his Infernox Amror. (Ratchet and Clank) Samus Aran.jpg|Samus Aran wearing her Fusion Suit. (Metroid) Xanatos Steel Clan.jpg|David Xanatos in his red battle armor. (Gargoyles) Superboy-Prime.PNG|Superboy-Prime in his Anti-Monitor style armor. (DC) Spider-Man 2211.PNG|Spider-Man 2211. (Marvel) Gray Fox Cyborg.jpg|Gray Fox as a Cyborg Ninja. (Metal Gear) Guyver.jpg|The Guyver. See also * Powers Via Object * Powerful Objects Category:Powers Category:Manipulations Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Bodily Functional Powers Category:Appearance Alteration